Finding Affirmation
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harvey dit à Mike qu'il est fier de lui.


Histoire originale :  www*fanfiction*net/s/7339251/1/Finding-Affirmation  (remplacez les * par des points)

**Finding Affirmation**

**Par Rebyl**

Ça avait été une mauvaise journée, et les perspectives d'amélioration s'annonçaient minces.

Tout avait commencé avec un coup de fil de la maison de retraite : sa grand-mère refusait encore de prendre ses médicaments. Il leur avait promis de passer après le travail pour lui parler et ils l'avaient encouragé à le faire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dire ce qui allait se passer s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre se souvenait encore du sermon qu'on lui avait servi la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Soit il la persuadait de prendre ses pilules, soit ils seraient obligés de la forcer. La simple pensée de ce qu'ils lui feraient... Mike ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Donc, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait dans la journée, il devrait aller à la maison de retraite. Il supposa qu'il s'y rendrait probablement pendant sa pause-dîner puisque la probabilité qu'il puisse quitter le travail avant l'heure à laquelle sa grand-mère se couchait était basse.  
Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il aimait son travail, il l'aimait vraiment. Et il était reconnaissant pour cette chance d'avoir un emploi rémunéré après avoir perdu tant de temps à foutre sa vie en l'air. Ce qu'il avait dit à Harvey durant son entretien d'embauche était absolument vrai : il avait fait certains très mauvais choix et il avait souhaité trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir depuis lors. Mais avant de rencontrer Harvey, il ne s'était jamais permis d'aller au-delà du fait de le _souhaiter_.

En réalité, même s'il détestait l'avouer, y compris dans l'intimité de ses propres pensées, Mike avait abandonné tout espoir. Il savait qu'il avait d'autres options, bien sûr. Il savait - intellectuellement parlant - qu'il pouvait ramper hors du trou où il avait réussi à s'enterrer et commencer à être un citoyen exemplaire mais dans quel but ?

Quand il était plus jeune, et que ses parents étaient encore auprès de lui, il s'était presque nourrit de leurs félicitations. Il en avait eu _besoin_ à une période. Les enfants à l'école étaient souvent cruels avec le mince et ébouriffé phénomène qui non seulement savait toujours tout mais s'intéressait à _tout_. Il se revoyait encore, assis en classe et découvrant avec enchantement le cycle de vie de la chenille ; il avait voulu savoir _absolument tout_ à propos de la métamorphose et quelles créatures ce processus touchait et pourquoi...

Et ses camarades de classe avaient l'habitude de lancer la balle aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient en visant son ventre pour prouver qu'il était "un stupide pauvre type" qui ne pouvait même pas attraper un ballon.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que ce que ses camarade de classe n'avaient jamais compris c'est que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire n'avaient d'importance. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient tenter de lui lancer à la figure combien leurs parents étaient fiers de tous leurs petits trophées sportifs ou le fait qu'ils pouvaient "se défendre tout seul au lieu de courir se plaindre à maman" quand ils étaient menacés mais ça n'embêtait pas Mike parce que _ses_ parents étaient ravis de sa curiosité naturelle et sa capacité à se souvenir de tout.

D'accord, les moqueries ne le dérangeaient pas _habituellement_. Et quand c'était le cas, il se rappelait que sa mère le serrerait fort dans ses bras et lui dirait combien elle était fière de lui et à quel point il était intelligent. Elle lui dirait qu'il était formidable et spécial et que les autres enfants ne comprenaient pas parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour le concevoir. Ensuite, son père l'emmènerait à la bibliothèque - qui, à cette époque, était le lieu qu'il préférait au monde - et le laisserait choisir quelques livres sur le sujet qu'il voulait ; son père ne lui disait jamais que les livres étaient trop difficiles ou trop long.

Mais ensuite ils étaient morts, et il n'était resté que sa grand-mère et lui. Elle pensait qu'il était formidable et spécial aussi mais elle avait dû retourner travailler pour leur permettre d'avoir de quoi vivre et il avait commencé à aller à la bibliothèque tout seul.

Il se souvenait d'une nuit : comme il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, il était allé dans la chambre de sa grand-mère et, la trouvant encore éveillée, il avait demandé :  
- Es-tu fière de moi ?  
Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait assuré qu'elle était très fière de lui et il avait pleuré sur son épaule, incapable de formuler les émotions désordonnées qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il avait été tellement soulagé qu'elle soit fière de lui, qu'il y ait encore _quelqu'un_ pour être fier de lui, mais il avait été aussi tellement triste car aussi géniale que soit Granny, elle n'était pas papa et maman. Et elle ne le serait jamais.

En grandissant toutefois, il s'était habitué à faire les choses sans qu'on le félicite. Il avait compris que Granny était âgée, et fatiguée, et occupée à gagner de l'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre alors que tous ses amis étaient à la retraite et s'amusaient.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas arrêté d'avoir_ besoin _d'être félicité, mais il avait appris à _prétendre_ qu'il pouvait faire sans. Il n'avait pas arrêté de remarquer que son esprit était différent de celui des autres mais il avait appris à prétendre être simplement comme tout le monde. Trevor avait été d'une grand aide pour ça. S'il y avait quelque chose de stupide que tout le monde faisait, il pouvait faire confiance à Trevor pour savoir si oui ou non ils devaient le faire aussi ; il semblait toujours savoir ce qui était cool.

Il avait appris qu'il pouvait plaisanter à propos des choses qu'il voulait vraiment entendre car, la plupart du temps, ça poussait les gens à les dire. Ce n'était pas pareil que des louanges spontanées mais ça suffisait, d'une certaine manière.  
_ - Trevor, tu sais que je suis le meilleur ami que tu as jamais eu. Qui d'autre supporterait toutes tes conneries ?  
- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire mon pote. Tu es le meilleur, Mikey._

Ce n'était pas le mieux question réassurance mais il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait. Et si personne ne réalisait à quel point il avait besoin de l'entendre ? Encore mieux. Il n'avait aucun désir de redevenir cet étrange gamin avec un énorme besoin de reconnaissance.

Même si dans un coin sombre de son esprit qu'il refusait d'examiner, Mike n'était pas sûr d'avoir _cessé_ d'être ce gamin.

Mike s'extirpa de ses pensées quand Gregory passa, les bras chargés de dossiers. Il avait attendu que l'autre associé quitte la salle des archives pour pouvoir faire ses propres recherches en paix. Non pas que Gregory lui cause habituellement des problèmes mais après le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu plus tôt et toutes les ruminations que ça avait déclenché, Mike avait envie de rester seul pendant un moment.

Une heure plus tard, il était enterré sous les dossiers, cherchant toujours le précédent dont il avait besoin pour le procès McMillan. Il avait déjà manqué le déjeuné, mais il ne voulait pas aller manger avant d'avoir quelque chose pour Harvey. Autrement, il finirait par travailler pendant sa pause-dîner et il avait besoin de ce temps pour aller voir Gran.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait trouvé le précédent dont il avait besoin, ainsi que deux cas similaires qui aideraient si les autres avocats tentaient d'objecter que le précédent en question n'était pas lié au cas courant. Un précédent était tout ce qu'Harvey avait demandé mais Mike le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il voudrait des assurances supplémentaires si Mike pouvait en trouver.

Cette journée commençait à s'améliorer, pensa Mike tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Harvey avec les documents nécessaires. Il était seulement 3h de l'après-midi, il pouvait probablement se glisser dans la salle de pause et utiliser l'eau chaude qu'ils conservaient à porté de main pour le thé afin de cuisiner le bol de soupe instantanée qu'il gardait dans son bureau pour des jours comme celui-ci.

Harvey n'était pas dans son bureau, mais Donna prit les documents et lui donna en échange un tas de dossiers à corriger. C'était parfait, pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà maîtrisé l'art de manger précautionneusement des nouilles et il était relativement sûr de pouvoir les revoir en déjeunant et d'avoir quand même fini avant le dîner.

Il termina pour 16h30 et s'approcha du bureau de Donna avec un grand sourire.  
- Qui est le meilleur associé que vous connaissez ? Oh oui, ça doit être moi.  
Il commença à lui tendre les fichiers quand elle leva une main pour l'arrêter sans le regarder.  
- Harvey veut te voir, champion. Tu ferais aussi bien de les lui donner en personne.  
Il haussa les épaules et pénétra dans le bureau d'Harvey en fanfaronnant. Il avait encore une demi-heure ; Harvey ne pouvait pas avoir _autant_ de choses à lui dire.  
Il était au téléphone mais il lui désigna le canapé d'un geste de la main aussi Mike posa-t-il les dossiers sur la table de travail avant de s'assoir.

Finalement, Harvey termina son coup de fil et vint s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé.  
- Tu as fini les corrections ?  
Mike pointa la table du doigt.  
- Tout est ici.  
Harvey hocha la tête. Puis il y eut comme une inconfortable pause et Mike se sentit confus car les choses ne devenaient habituellement plus inconfortables avec Harvey. A moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose de déplaisant à lui dire.  
Mike se creusa la tête à la recherche d'une raison pour laquelle il pourrait recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la veille... après qu'ils aient mené à terme le cas Stan Jacobson, Harvey était allé parler à Jessica.  
Peut-être Jessica avait-elle vu à travers la réplique boiteuse "Mike vient juste de me dire qu'il est toujours vierge" d'Harvey et avait voulu savoir de quoi ils avaient réellement été en train de parler quand elle était entrée. Peut-être était-ce le tour de Mike d'être Stan Jacobson et d'être renvoyé pour mensonge.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui parvint la voix d'Harvey, coupant à travers son angoisse montante.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu transpires et tu te tords les mains comme si je m'apprêtais à voler ton argent pour le déjeuner.  
Mike gloussa mais ça sembla un peu forcé même à ses propres oreilles.  
- Votre silence commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que je suis viré ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
Harvey haussa les sourcils.  
- Es-tu es _sérieux_ ? Est-ce que c'est toujours la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit quand je veux avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi ?  
- Hum, le jour après celui où vous avez dit à Jessica que j'étais vierge - et je ne le suis pas au fait - pour camoufler ce dont nous étions _vraiment_ en train de discuter ? Oui. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit.  
- Pour ton information, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Jessica, je lui ai expliqué à quel point tu avais aidé pour le cas contre Dreibach Accounting et elle voulait que je te dise que tu as fait du bon travail.  
- Oh. C'est bon alors.  
Mike essuya ses mains sur ses genoux et fit mine de se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant.  
- Pas si vite.  
Mike jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était seulement 44 mais il avait l'impression qu'il était assis là depuis une heure déjà.  
- Ecoute Mike, le travail que tu as accompli pour révéler les mauvaises actions de Dreibach était mieux et au-delà de mes attentes. Certes, tu n'aurais probablement pas dû en venir au cambriolage mais tu avais raison : il y avait quelque chose à mettre au jour.  
- Ooh, est-ce que le grand et puissant Harvey Specter vient juste d'admettre que l'humble Mike Ross a fait quelque chose de bien ?  
- Tu fais énormément de choses bien, Mike. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te le dise. Je suis fier de t'avoir comme associé. En fait, j'étais en train de penser que...  
Harvey continuait à parler mais Mike n'avait rien écouté après "je suis fier de t'avoir comme associé". Entendre ces mots qu'il espérait toujours secrètement qu'on lui dise était juste trop bouleversant. Surtout venant de la personne de la part de laquelle il était sûr de ne jamais, _jamais_ les entendre.  
Et, le cœur battant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait ruminé le matin même. Ses parents avaient été fier de lui, sa grand-mère était fière de lui mais qui d'autre avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment ? Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait eu de raison d'être fier de quelque chose qu'il avait fait ?  
Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis cette nuit-là dans le lit de sa grand-mère lui revinrent en pleine face. Le brusque soulagement d'avoir finalement entendu les mots dont il avait désespérément besoin se heurta au douloureux manque de ne pas les entendre assez souvent, et de ne probablement plus en avoir l'occasion, ses parents ayant disparus. Et ensuite, il y eu cette persistante petite pique de dégoût de lui-même au creux de son estomac qui lui rappelait que s'il était _normal_, il ne serait pas si avide d'approbation. S'il était normal, plus de gens seraient fiers de lui au lieu d'être toujours déconcertés.

Mike se sentit horrifié en réalisant que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux et sa grand-mère n'était nul part en vue aussi fit-il la seul chose à laquelle il put penser : il s'enfuit.

Il avait juste fini de se rincer la figure dans les toilettes (heureusement désertes) des hommes quand Harvey entra. Il s'appuya contre le mur près des éviers, les bras croisés, regardant Mike avec une expression sérieuse.  
- Hum... désolé. J'ai quelque chose...  
- Quelque chose dans l'œil ?  
Mike hocha la tête, se frottant l'œil gauche ostensiblement.  
- Oui. Ils devraient vraiment vérifier les filtres à air dans le bâtiment.  
Harvey hocha la tête, même si son expression disait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment cette explication.  
- Je suis très fier de toi, Mike.  
Mike s'étrangla de surprise et se pencha au dessus de l'évier pour mouiller à nouveau ses mains et se les passer sur le visage. Il sentit la main d'Harvey se poser à nouveau sur son épaule, l'arrêtant.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à réaliser à quel point tu avais besoin d'entendre ça.  
Mike ne se redressa pas. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'évier et secoua sa tête toujours penchée alors que des larmes se formaient à nouveau et débordaient, disparaissant parmi les gouttes d'eau sur son visage. Il voulait dire à Harvey qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il voulait être calme et juste hausser les épaules en le remerciant mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa voix.  
- Je _suis_ fier de toi. Et ça ne me coute rien de le dire.  
Mike sentit son visage se défaire et il leva ses mains pour couvrir ses yeux. Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa et la main qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son épaule pressa rapidement celle-ci.

Quelques instants et un certain nombre de profondes inspirations plus tard, Mike fut finalement capable de parler à nouveau.  
- OK, ça suffira pour Will Hunting.  
Harvey eut un rire amusé et ôta sa main quand Mike se pencha pour laver les marques de larmes sur son visage une dernière fois.  
- Je ne suis _pas_ Robin Williams dans ce scénario ni dans aucun autre.  
Mike attrapa une serviette en papier au distributeur et frotta son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et réalisa qu'il devait partir sans quoi il ne serait pas à la maison de retraite à temps pour voir sa grand-mère.  
- C'est l'heure de dîner Mike. Allez, je vais même te laisser choisir le restaurant.  
- Désolé, je n'essaye pas d'esquiver ou autre mais je dois vraiment aller voir ma grand-mère pendant la pause-dîner. Elle n'a pas voulu prendre ses médicaments...  
- Pas de problème. Nous pouvons passer la voir avant.  
Mike leva brusquement la tête.  
- Quoi ? Vous voulez voir ma grand-mère ?  
- Je t'en prie. Je suis le meilleur avocat de New York. Je parie que je peux convaincre Granny Ross de prendre ses médicaments. Ensuite nous irons manger et je te promets que je ne dirais même pas "je te l'avais dit".  
Mike regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges, mais son visage n'était pas gonflé ; il ne pensait pas que sa grand-mère remarquerait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait entendre Harvey derrière lui, prévenant déjà Ray de leurs plans et lui demandant d'amener la voiture. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'Harvey avait non seulement dit ces mots mais qu'il semblait vraiment les_ penser_.  
Il lissa sa veste de costume et replaça sa cravate. Non, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pensa que, peut-être, il n'y en avait pas.

END

Faites un tour sur mon site :  alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
